


Scattered

by incredibleflan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Jealousy, OkiKagu - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, lots of anger lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibleflan/pseuds/incredibleflan
Summary: This is a one-shot series dedicated to my favorite rival duo/ship. Just random story lines of things I felt like writing for them. Current prompt: Okikagu Week Special: Handcuffed.





	1. Jealousy Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sougo realizes some things.

**_Jealousy Thing_ **

 

 

“How fucking dare you steal my fucking octopus sausage motherfucker.”

 

“Woah there, that’s a lot of fucks you’re giving me China, don’t you think you’re being too greedy?” She replied by chucking a nearby desk at him, which he promptly dodged, leading to a certain teacher’s desk being  demolished. The girl who had her precious octopus sausage stolen away from her, Kagura, then dealt a swift kick to his face; Okita Sougo, being the so-called sausage thief. He dodged again and shot a fist to her face, which only resulted in her dodging and a barrage of attacks being inflicted onto each other. All of the students ran out of the classroom as fast as they could, leaving the two to tear down the classroom by themselves.

 

“You dog shit eating, turd licking, no-good SAUSAGE THIEF!” A certain teacher heard from his classroom as he proceeded to walk towards it.

 

“You sure talk a lot of shit China, are you constipated?! You should be grateful I ate the damn thing, don’t you think?!” Another voice yelled in response. The teacher sprinted, with only the sound of his now fast-paced footsteps keeping him calm. Crashes and bangs were heard from the classroom again, along with some ‘ORA!’s and ‘HI-YAH!’s with them. The teacher, Gintoki-sensei was met with quite a site when he entered his classroom. Every single desk was now toppled to the ground, some having their legs broken into oblivion along with his own table, while his chalkboard had a colorful arrangement of cracks in them, ranging in both size and shape. The two culprits were on the ground, taking turns flipping and pinning each other to the ground with many minor injuries all over them.

 

“Fucking brat!”

 

“Again with the fucking China, I can take a hint you know.” He said with difficulty, struggling under her. She roared, and was about to land another punch on his stupid face, but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing it before the final blow. With her hand clutching his collar and his fisting hers, they looked up to meet the furious, blazing eyes of Gintoki. He sighed.

 

“You damn idiots. Why _the hell_ did you wreck my classroom?” He asked calmly, although the veins and deep scowl marred onto his face said otherwise. Both kept quiet for a moment.

 

“ _Well?”_ He questioned, his eyes showing bloody murder in their futures.

 

“This pig assaulted me for sausage.”

 

“Don't steal my damn food you asshole.” She hissed and turned towards their teacher. “Gin-chan, he started it by eating my food!” She huffed. Gintoki stayed quiet for a while, letting the deadly silence seep in.

 

_“You damn brats.”_

 

“That’s what I said!” Chimed in Kagura.

 

“No. I meant the _both of you.”_ He responded scathingly, carrying Kagura off of Sougo by the collar. She surprisingly didn’t protest and pouted, turning her head to the windows. Sougo looked to see his teacher staring both him and China down and clicked his tongue. “That’s it. Both of you will clean this room until it’s back in shape, and then receive two months of detention everyday after school.” Both of the troublemakers eyes widened in horror.

 

“WHAT?!” They shouted in protest.

 

“Gin-chan you can’t be serio-”

 

“I am.” Came the firm response.

 

“I will not stay in the same room as this pig-”

 

“Yes you will.”

 

“BUT-” The two responded together.

 

“No.” The teacher cut off. “Do I make myself _clear?”_ The two were about to give a rebuttal but saw the full, radiating darkness clear on their very, _very_ furious teacher’s face, which promptly shut them up. No one ever wants to face the wrath of a truly angered Gintoki-sensei.

 

“Yes Gin-chan/Gintoki-sensei.” They quietly obeyed. Gintoki nodded in response and proceeded to carry Kagura on his shoulder, which did not go unnoticed by Sougo. As Gintoki walked away with Kagura on his shoulder, Sougo stepped forward to place a hand on his other shoulder.

 

“Excuse me Gintoki-sensei, shouldn’t we both go to the nurse’s office to patch up our injures?” He asked with indignation. Gintoki faced him.

 

“You go to the nurse’s office. It’s almost time for school to end anyway, so I’ll be taking this one,” He pointed at Kagura. “-home to patch her up.” Kagura just gave up and went as limp as a rag doll on his shoulder, while he still kept ahold of her waist so she wouldn’t fall. Sougo’s eyebrows knitted together in irritation, though he could not understand why. It was a known fact that Kagura stayed with Gintoki-sensei while her real dad was overseas working, along with her brother. Apparently her whole family was going to move but she begged to stay, leading to her taking shelter with her dad’s close colleague, Gintoki-sensei. And even trying to engrave this fact in his mind could not distract him from the amount of annoyance and anger he felt when he saw her getting along with him, smiling at him, hugging his arm shouting, “Gin-chan! Gin-chan!” with that adoring tone in her voice. Must be her disgusting voice irritating him. Must be.

 

“Hurry up Gin-chan! I don’t want to be in a room with this chihuahua too long! He might shit on me!” Kagura shouted, still apparently full of life.

 

“Again with the shit China? I really think you should get checked. Maybe you _should_ go to the nurse’s office after all.” He shrugged his shoulders haughtily at her with a smirk gracing his features.

 

“What did you say you-?!” Before she could retaliate they both received a hard punch to their heads, effectively earning a groan of pain from the two.

 

“Stop fighting already, aren’t you injured? Kagura, stop provoking the boy and Souichiro-”

 

“It’s Sougo sir.”

 

“-stop the whole jealousy thing today. I’m too tired to deal with it.” Sougo’s eyes widened at the accusation while Kagura’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

 

“I am not jealou-”

 

“Okay, we’ll be going now, see you later Sofa-kun.” Gintoki interrupted before he could defend himself. As Gintoki sped out of the room, a female’s voice could be heard screaming to put her down. Sougo just stood there in the decimated classroom, shocked.

 

“Jealous? Who? Me? Of the China girl? There’s no way I’d be jealous of anything she has. Then what did he mean by ‘jealousy thing’?” He contemplated for a bit. “It’s a thing? Like, I do this so called ‘jealousy thing’ often? Enough for him to notice?”

 

Sougo walked around the destroyed desks and made his way to his own, which was now broken to the point of no return. He grabbed his school bag, and spent the rest of the time walking home thinking of Gintoki-sensei’s words. _There’s no way._

 

Then he thought of China girl, the so-called object of his jealousy. Her disgustingly inhuman eating habits. Her vulgularity when speaking to anyone out of that disgusting, not-at-all-attractive mouth. Her idiotic way of mispronouncing words in english. Her lack of femininity in all categories involved. How angry she gets when he bothers her. _There’s no way._

 

But then he thought of the way her ponytails flowed in the wind on a spring day. The way she could rival his strength, and her unabashed, no shits to give attitude to anyone, no matter who it was. The bright grin she had on her face when they fought, the way her eyes shone whenever she saw anything cute, and how she understood him as he did her in those dark moments in their life, like when his sister died or when her brother threw her aside again. He smiled fondly at the memories.

 

He thought of Gintoki-sensei again and frowned. The thoughts led him to think about how she grew up so much in only the span of two years and he wasn’t the only one to notice. She changed her hairstyle to those pink hairbun covers, letting some of her hair loose in ponytails. Who wouldn’t notice the way a _certain area around her chest_ grew, along with growing taller and having _curves_ now? He certainly did. And he was right. Although many boys knew the vermilion girl’s violent reputation, they couldn’t help but ogle her in the halls, though not to her knowledge lest they be slaughtered on the spot by the woman herself. He scowled deeply at his own thoughts, getting angry again all by himself. _There’s no way I could be jealous._

 

_No way… right?_


	2. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fanfiction I wrote for Okikagu Week Day 6, “Chains and Whips.” Not smut but enjoy the shenanigans. :D

**_Handcuffed_ **  
  


"What are these and why can't I take them off."  
  
"Handcuffs, and ask Hijikata-san."  
  
The pair turned to look at said man, puffing smoke after inhaling a cigarette, standing calmly looking at the two. One stood giving a furious glare to the cigarette wielding policeman, hand tightly gripping her umbrella ready to lunge, while the other stood looking with an ominous deadly expression on his face, poised with his sword ready to kill. The cigarette smoking policeman in question simply inhaled and exhaled, a pair of sharp onyx eyes regarding the two ticking time bombs.  
  
"I warned you two. You've been fighting it out like brats every other day and the city can't take it anymore. So I thought, if you like fighting together so much then you should do it forever. Handcuffed. Specially made just for you two."  
  
The vermilion haired girl, Kagura, proceeded to stomp to the cancer stick inhaler, ready to annihilate him for his forced reasoning when she felt a sharp tug on her entrapped wrist, making her stop abruptly to turn her head.  
  
“What the hell sadist? I’m doing us a favor here.” He simply glared at her, pulling her chained hand closer to himself.  
  
“There’s no way I’m letting you attack him first.”  
  
“Are you serious right now?”  
  
“Yes, now fuck off.” He pushes her back roughly.  
  
“Why don’t you fuck off?” She in return pulls him back with the chain, repeating his same movements. They glare heatedly at each other, forgetting about who they actually wanted to kill for a moment. Both readied their weapons and aimed at each other before pouncing, a swish of an umbrella nearly a centimeter away from decapitating him while she just barely escaped a sword stabbing through her stomach like a kebab. As they tried to hop backwards and dodge the next incoming attack from one another, they remembered the chain binding them to each other and were both pulled back, falling to the ground with a thump. During this time, Hijikata quietly snuck away and let them deal with each other’s company.

 

_Jesus fucking Christ, can’t they deal with their sexual tension without destroying half the city every time?_

 

He was right. Whether it was screaming obscenities towards one another, trying to dodge every bullet that came out of a certain violet umbrella his way, or every slice that threatened to instantly blink her life out of existence, they both loved and hated it. The cuts and bruises both annoyed and excited them for another round. A hopeless cycle that repeated, starting again when they’re thirsting for another fight to soothe their competitive spirits.

 

“Shit- fucking sadist stop! The Mayora freak got away! I can’t believe you let him walk!” Kagura growled, still on the ground glaring at the police officer next to her in a similar state of injury and disarray. To this she received a heated glare back, both of their heads closer together, eyes locked in anger and frustration.

 

“What the fuck did I do? You’re the one who got in the way!” She scoffed at his excuse, lips dipped into a frown, her unabashed expression of irritation in full view.

 

“You see, I had no choice but to _get in the way_ if you didn’t notice.” She replied bitterly, roughly shaking their conjoined hands to emphasize her point. Sougo let out a grunt of annoyance as they both narrowed their eyes at each other even more, faces centimeters apart. Both realized this and hotly turned their heads away from one another, with Kagura tilting her chin up snappily while Sougo just as sharply sheathed his sword. Kagura looked down to see her body covered in an array of cuts and mild bruises, her _cheongsam_ also being damaged with tears to her shoulder, waist, and back.

 

“Oi sadist, not this again! Stop slicing my clothes so much, Gin-chan’s salary can’t handle this many repairs.” He looked over to her cluttered form and subconsciously smirked. His line of vision went to each and everyone one of the tears he could find, also closely eyeing each cut marked onto her snow white skin, then stopped himself from going any further than observing. _Damn. What’s the matter with me lately? Why am I looking at this woman?_ Thanks to thoughts like these he became more irritated with himself and his lack of control, which was usually taken out on the unfortunate object of his dilemma. He rubbed his temple thoughtfully.

 

“Is this the time for that, idiot? Right now we have to torture Hijikata-san to earn our freedom.” She clicked her tongue in response as they both got up.

 

“Where do you think he is?” Sougo stayed silent in thought as Kagura placed her free hand on her hip.

 

“I don't know. Buying more cancer sticks maybe? He probably wouldn't be in such an obvious spot like the Shinsengumi compound.” Kagura also contemplated the elusive vice captain's whereabouts, but to no avail. _Why the hell would I know where he is anyway?_ She sighed in exasperation.

 

“Where do we start? Where does he usually buy them?” She asked.

 

“How the hell would I know?” He retorted accusingly.

 

“Who the hell _else_ would know besides the guy trying to kill him all the time?” She stated venomously. He just glared back at the tattered Yato woman. She just closed her eyes in annoyance, fed up with the presence of the young police officer, especially the chains binding them together. “Let's just look around. They sell that shit in vending machines too right?” Sougo just nodded in agreement, being too enveloped in malice towards culprit of his current predicament. _I swear to God, Hijikata-san, that you will die tonight in the most cruel, inhuman, diabolical way possible when I find you._

And so they searched the town upside down. Asking (yelling at) every shop owner, homeless _madao,_ tranny, and cigarette stand owner they could find but to no avail. All of this added with the extra stress of the special handcuffs Hijikata got _just for them_ was more than enough to drive the two of them insane. Sometimes, Kagura would just stop and slam the cursed handcuffs into a large object out of frustration, resulting in said object being destroyed and/or creating a chain of destruction if it was tall enough to be toppled. On the other hand, Sougo would randomly stop to unleash a barrage of slices using his sword, but also to no avail, resulting in him also causing an unnecessary chain of chaos with accidental swings.

 

“I swear that Mayora is going to die, _today,_ by _my_ hand.” Kagura huffed, catching her breath. Sougo, in the same state of retirement chimed in on her statement.

 

“Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm killing the fucker, not without torturing him first.” _How dare that dog shit eating bastard chain me with her?_ And yet, with all that's occurred in their ‘journey’ with one another, neither gave up the animosity they had for Hijikata, their situation, or with each other. Both still held onto their bitter aggression.

 

Crimson and cerulean eyes locked onto one another, narrowed and still ready to fight, if not only just to let their aggression out. The frightened citizens looked on, petrified, witnessing their previous tantrums.

 

_“How can they still fight?!”_

 

“Fuck this! Fuck you! FUCK THESE DAMN HANDCUFFS YOU BASTARDS!” The Yato roared, using her umbrella to unleash a string of tactless attacks onto her partner.

 

“Fuck me? Fuck you! FUCK HIJIKATA!” Sougo yelled back, carelessly swinging his sword, not caring anymore. The combination of Hijikata trapping him, with his rival of all people, in handcuffs, and the strong, mixed emotions he held towards her were too much to bare. Eventually the handcuffs won again when both were pulled back towards each others bodies, and Sougo landing on top of Kagura. Each stared at each other in shock, noticing the atmosphere completely flipping.

 

Sougo stared down at her face, baby blue eyes looking at him in bewilderment, her lips slightly parted in awe. _“Why isn't she saying anything?”_ He thought in confusion. He was under the complete assumption that she would push him off immediately, then yell more obscenities into his poor ears about beastly men trying to take advantage of pure maidens or something. _What's happening right now?_

 

He stared upon her silently, paralyzed until he leaned forward slightly. She stiffened, but didn't take any other action. _Why isn't she moving or saying anything? Is… is she okay with this? Is it alright for me to just…?_ He leaned in even more, slowly, hesitantly, his heart beating faster and faster with every centimeter is face got closer to hers. His chained hand moved carefully, almost bashfully, interlocking his fingers in between her own, his hand gently resting on top. As his face grew warmer, he noticed her eyes were still wide with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. With his hands slightly shaking, fingers squeezing her hand tighter and tighter, his lips aligned with hers until-

 

“ _This fucker.”_

 

He leaned back, puzzled at her sudden whisper and focused hostility. He saw her eyes narrowed, looking under him past his legs, and followed her line of sight until he saw _him._ Her attention completely locked onto the soon-to-be-dead vice captain’s pale face, who realized that he was going to die by the hands of two deadly, hormonal teenagers. He was paralyzed, feeling the imaginary chains locking him in place.

 

After he had fled, he wound up at _Odd-Jobs,_ where he ended up paying the members handsomely to hide him and not reveal his location to the murderous pair. It was then that he began to question his plan in the first place. He thought Sougo would learn something about himself if he was forced to be near the China girl, and for them not being able to destroy the city was a giant bonus. However, he heard all the destruction outside and decided to go out after all, tailing them. They were being even _more_ destructive than usual, and it was for the sake of finding him and breaking his skull in two! _A giant miscalculation, on my part._ They just ended up destroying the city _together._ And so he ended up in the park, forgetting to hide as he saw Sougo pin down the freaking Odd-Jobs girl in broad daylight.

 

The two beasts got up calmly, both now entirely focused on their bloodlust. “Well, well, _well.”_ He stressed the last syllable as the vice captain shivered. “If it isn’t Hijikata-san? How are you?” He conversed, smiling gently upon the demon vice commander, who was having a hard time keeping any composure he had left. Both of the monster prodigies gave each other a look of mutual understanding, completely ignoring the compromising state they had just been in. Kagura took a small step forward as he flinched, his eyes looking back and forth between the two, practically _choking_ on the pure black aura they were emitting.

 

Suddenly, they leapt…

 

And he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile back on ff.net, but I've changed a bit of it. Hope it isn't too cringe inducing!


End file.
